Finn's Flame
by dinoRAWR2919
Summary: After hot to the touch. When finn feels lovesick after being told by flame princess that they cant be together, Jake and Marceline decide to help. But what happens when Flame princess is kidnapped by ice king? What does Jake's machine do? Poor Finn.
1. FP, The Hero and Ice King Oh my!

**Finn's Flame**

She was so beautiful. Even when she was leaving Finn was staring at her in awe. They saved the goblins but she was hurt. And she also thought crying was Finn's power… How embarrassing. _I have to go find her. _Finn thought. "Jake, help me find her again. Please! I need to talk to her!" Finn said. "Oh come on Finn! Forget it! She just burned most of the goblin kingdom man, she is evil!" Jake replied. "Am I gonna have to rearrange your face again?" "Ha ha. Fine. She went towards… Uh oh." Jake said. "Uh oh what?" Finn asked. "She went towards the candy kingdom Finn! Everyone is gonna roast or melt! We got to go stop her!" "No! We can't hurt her again. Not on purpose." Finn replied. _If I hurt her again, she'll hate me forever! But I also can't let her kill all the candy people…_

_Man this sucks! How do we stop her without hurting her again? _Finn thought. _I guess I'm about to find out. What's Jake doing now?_ But before Finn could even ask the question, Jake sprang into action. Also apparently while Finn had been deep in thought, they had stopped at their tree house. "Jake what are you doing?" Finn asked his brother. "You'll…see. I'm…almost…done! There!" Finn looked to see the strange contraption his bud made. But before Finn could make anything out of it…

"Hey guys! What's u-wait... What the glob is that?" Marceline the vampire queen said that question so harshly, Finn jumped back about a foot and fell over. "It's something. Stop barging in here Marci! Look, you scared poor Finn!" Jake said to his number one fear. "Ha ha! I scared FINN? Are you sure?" The vampire said playfully. "Well, he did fall over when you came in and-" but the dog was cut short. Marceline turned her head into some face that made Jake nearly faint. Well actually he did. By now Finn had already gotten up though. Both he and Marceline were laughing. "I better get the poor guy into bed or something" Finn barley got out the words because he was laughing to hard.

Flame Princess POV

_UGH! What a messed up kid! First, he comes to court me, than tells me he doesn't like me, next he runs away from me, then I chase him down and burn his house, he saves me, then tells me he likes me AGAIN! Even after I burned his house. I leave, he followed. I try to make the goblin kingdom mine, he tries to stop me. Then, I found out he's water elemental! I guess I do kind of have feelings for him because I told him that even if we like each other, we can't be together because we will hurt each other. Man he's REALLY messed ME up. UGH! Now I'm confused! Who is messed up me or him?_

Flame princess's thoughts were interrupted when she reached a kingdom that seemed to be made of candy. She felt so frustrated so she decided that she wanted to burn something and this seemed to be it. And so, she went towards the sweet kingdom of candy. But as she was about to enter, she thought she heard something. Like... someone was behind her... But she took it for granted and ignored it. Then she thought she felt a chill of cold air. Was this her imagination playing games? Had she gone mad like she thought so a few seconds ago? Or was someone really there, stalking her...

Suddenly some grabbed her from behind. She kicked and screamed but she couldn't escape the persons grasp. She even tried to burst into flames to incinerate the person."Sorry girl but I got flame shield!" said the person who grabbed her. He said this in a rather icy voice... "I'm gonna take you to my house so we can play instruments and bored games!" She looked up to see a man with a rather long nose and a beard. She recognized him as the ice king. "Ice king put me down! Or I'll, I'll... BURN YOU AND YOUR CASTLE INTO NOTHING BUT A PUDDLE OF DISGUSTING WATER YOU-you- yo-..." She didn't finish her sentence because as she was screaming ice king put a sleep spell on her.


	2. Jake's Abduction

**Hey guys! Just wanted to say thanks for all the nice reviews I got! Means a lot to me considering my age. Continue...**

Finn POV

Jake's strange contraption didn't look like it could do much. It looked so strange. Yet somehow it was familiar... "Hey you awake Finn?" Marceline asked. Finn didn't realize he was being distant. "Y-yeah. I'm just a little worried that's all." Finn looked dreamily of in the distance after finishing his statement. "Ok, here is how this works. First you pull this..." Jake then pulled a lever on his strange machine. The machine immediately started vibrating and a little smoke puffed out of a tube. "Then- Whoa!"

But before Jake could finish explaining his heap of metal, ice king scooped him up. "Tsk tsk tsk Jake! How can you be helping Finn steal my princess?" ice king said. "She's NOT your princess! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER!" Finn yelled as he chased the ice king. "Oh my! Finn, you know better to yell at an old man like me! She's back at home in her cage. I put a spell on her so she can't melt my house. Well I might as well get her a friend! So let's go Jake!" ice king said. "Put me down ice king! Oh! I'll stretch until I'm too big for his grasp!" Jake then tried and tried to stretch but couldn't. "Oh silly me, I almost forgot! I put a spell on you so you can't shape shift anymore! Fun huh?" Explained ice king. "Put him down or, or, I'LL KILL YOU ICE KING!" Finn yelled up to the flying old man.

Finn had been chasing them for miles with Marceline hot on his trail. But Finn was only human and got tired still yelling after the ice king. "FINN! It's over. You need to stop or you'll die of exhaustion!" Marceline tried. "NO! I NEED TO STOP ICE KING! HE NEEDS TO DI-"as Finn was about to finish his sentence Marceline pulled him into a kiss. She had never acted THIS friendly before...

Flame princess POV

This. Sucked. Stuck all alone in the cage, BORED out of her mind. _I wish Finn were here. Why does he have to be water elemental? _Slowly she started sobbing and thinking to herself about how she regretted rejecting the hero. In the middle of all her self-pity, Ice king flew in holding a struggling Jake. "Let me go ice king!" He yelled. "Ok" and with that he (literally) threw Jake into the cage with her. "FP! You're ok! Finn's been worried sick about you!" The dog said to her. "R-really? So he does have feelings for me?" She asked in curiosity. "Dude, he's BONKERZ for you!" the dog said enthusiastically. "But you're evil and he's a hero..." And the dog sighed. "N-no! I can just... sorta lose my temper sometimes... I can change!" she surprised herself with what she just said. The dog just gave her a sly smirk and turned around to make snide comments to the ice king "... butt-faced...uncool..."

FP was busy thinking about how Finn really felt about her... _according to the dog he's –how he says- BONKERZ for me... worried sick... even after I burned so much... _"Dog. If Finn does like me, why did he say otherwise in my kingdom?" she asked quite seriously. "Huh? Oh... that was... kinda... sorta... not really... but... well... IT WAS ME! I was tired of seeing Finn so sad about being rejected by some girl so I went out to find him a new love interest and I have the power to change the form of my body for any reason or problem and I stretched to make it seem like he was there but it was really me and my awesome puppetiering!" the dog stuttered as he talked but FP knew he was telling the truth. "Uh...oh. Ok..." and the two sat in silence for the next few minutes.


	3. Finn and Marceline

**Hey. Sorry I haven't posted for a while. Been kinda busy with school. State tests and all. Moving on.**

(Finn POV)

She had never been THIS friendly before. As she pulled out of the kiss I looked at her with great anger even though I enjoyed it very much."What's wrong?" She asked. "DUDE! DID YOU **NOT** JUST NOW SEE ME CHASING AFTER THE GUY WHO **JUST** STOLE MY **CRUSH** AND BEST FRIEND? I MEAN, SERIOUSLY? I JUST WENT **CRAZY** TO SAVE HER AND YOU DECIDE IT'S A GOOD IDEA TO _**KISS**_ ME? IM OUTTA HERE!" I tried really hard to keep the tears from falling out of my eyes as I stormed away. "No! Finn wait!" she called after me. I decided to ignore her. She just did a crazy thing and I might not EVER forgive her for it.

(Marceline's POV)

As I watched him storm away, I thought to myself, _what have I done?_ "No! Finn wait!" I called after him. He didn't respond. And I probably didn't deserve a friend like him anyway. All I could do was stand like a fool (or float...) and watch as he stormed towards the ice kingdom. _If I go after him would he let me stay and help? If I go home would he hate me more for not helping? What should I do? _I thought to myself. After a long time of floating and thinking I decided it best to go home and leave him be. He probably never wanted to see me again.

I entered my humble abode and sat on the couch. Man. Now EVERYTHING reminds me of Finn. This movie i'm watchin, That green thing over there that looks like his back pack, the blue thing over there that looks like his clothes, oh wait. Those ARE his clothes from when he annd Jake came over to stay a night after that long adventure and they were to tired to go home. Eh. Oh well. All I can do now is think.

(Finn's POV)

I couldn't believe she just did that. How could she? I'm chasing after the girl of my dreams so I can be with her and Marceline thinks it a good idea to KISS me. What kind of friend is she? I was in a world of conflicts in my head as a little voice inside me started saying things like _well; she WAS just trying to help. _While another voice said stuff like _yeah but LIKE THAT? How does that help anyway? I'll tell ya. It helps HER get what SHE wants. What will FP say when she finds out while she was kidnapped I went and got a kiss from another girl? _This went on and on inside my head until I felt a cold damp feeling in my shoes indicating that I made it to the ice kingdom. So I reached into my green pack and pulled out my yellow sweater. _Guess my inner conflicts are gonna have to wait for my outer conflicts (i.e physical conflicts or fights.) to finish._

**Poor Finn. I made him hate iceking, marceline and i might make him lothe PB... We will see.**


	4. Rescue? Idk

**So will Finn hate PB, Marceline and Ice King forever? Read on to find out...**

(Marceline POV)

As I walked home I started thinking. _Maybe I SHOULD go back. Just to try and explain it to him. He should understand. It IS a curse, so... But what if he doesn't? Should I? _After a lot of thinking and eating a few strawberries (or at least sucking the red out of them) I decided to head to the Ice Kingdom. So I grabbed my umbrella and left.

(third person POV)

"Jake, help me." FP said weakly. "Don't worry FP! I will find a way to get you outta this!" Jake said heroically. FP was turning greyer and greyer by the minute. The spell ice king cast would most likely kill FP. What ice king failed to realize is if he takes all the fire power out of FP, well, she's made of fire! No fire equals no FP. Jake tried to tell ice king but we all know ice king is a delusional old man. "Ice King! You have to take the spell off of her or she'll DIE!" Jake tried again. "And why is that?" Ice King asked. "Dude. That spell takes away her fire power right?" Jake asked. "Well yes. If she had fire power we would be standing in a puddle right now silly!" Ice king answered. "SHE IS MADE OF FIRE MAN! IF SHE HAS NO FIRE POWER SHE IS GONNA DIE!" Jake screamed. "help... me." FP said now with no red left except for a grayish shade in her hair and on her gems. "... FIND A BOOK CALLED _MAGIC CURSE LIFTERS: EDITION 12_ AND FAST!" Ice King yelled after finally realizing his mistake.

(Finn POV)

I walked all the way to the Ice King's mountain, climbed the mountain and kicked down the door to find Jake and Ice King searching through books each in the middle of tossing another book into the enormous pile behind them. "Finn? OHMYGOSHFINN!'TFINDABOOKCALLED_MAGICCURSELIFTERES:EDITION12_ANDWEHAVETOFINDITFAST!" Jake said. "Uh... what?" I asked, still in my bursting through the door pose with a confused look on my face. After he said it again slowly, I asked why and he pointed to FP. She was a grey with only a slight hint of red. "FP! Are you ok? What happened? Why is she like this? WHO DID THIS TO HER?" Jake, FP and I all turned towards Ice King.

(FP POV)

Finn held me as we all stared at Ice King. Gently he put me down. I was so weak I could barely turn my head. He ran over to Ice King screaming angrily, "ICE KING!" and kicked him in the face. Jake had to go over and pull Finn off of the poor old man just to keep him from pulling his arms off. In only a few seconds, Finn had left a lot of bruises and a nose bleed on the poor old man. Finn stared angrily at Ice King then turned towards me. Immediately his expression changed to worry. Then everything went black.

(Finn POV)

FP blacked out and I quickly ran to her, Jake close by my side. "FP! FP can you hear me?" I asked hoping she was still conscious even though it was clear she wasn't. I quickly leaned over to see if she was still breathing. Fortunately she was but she was still unconscious. Suddenly, Ice King cried out, "Hey guys! I found the book we need!" I ran to him and took the book from his hands. I flipped through the pages till Ice King told me to stop. I read the cure slowly to myself. Then I dropped the book.

(Jake POV)

Finn started reading the cure. Then all of a sudden he just dropped the book! "Finn? What happened? Finn what's the cure? Finn can you hear me?" But he just didn't move. Then he collapsed. "Finn buddy!" I knelt by his side to try and wake him up. I picked up the book to read it myself. "...needs...she...midnight... *GASP!*" After I finished reading it I dropped the book to. I nearly fell over in shock! I leaned on one of Ice King's counters and took a minute to catch my breath and restart my heart (almost literally!). "Well Jake? What does she need to do?" Ice King asked. "THEY need to..."

**Mwhahahaha! Cliff hanger! Don't you hate it when that happens? :D What is the curse on Marceline? We still don't know what Jake's machine is supposed to do. Will FP survive? Will I change this to "M" due to lemon? (Review if you want lemon!) Why am I asking so many questions? Meh. See ya's!**


	5. To Lift a Spell

**We last left off...**

(Jake POV)

"Well Jake? What does she need to do?" Ice King asked. "THEY need to..."

But before Jake could finish his sentence, someone burst through the door. "Ice Queen where are you?" She yelled. "WHERE'S FLAME PRINCE!" She screamed with all her might. She looked like a girl version of Finn... A white bunny hat, sky blue shirt, dark blue skirt and a crystal sword in hand. "What the... who are you?" She asked. "I might ask you the same question!" I told her. "I'm Fionna. Greatest hero in Aaa!" she hung on to the word Aaa a little longer than she should of. "Wait. Don't you mean Ooo?" I did the same thing with the word Ooo. "And either way, Finn here is the greatest hero here!" I jabbed my thumb at Finn. "Whaaa?" She said. "How did you get here anyway?"

"Well last I remember, I was fighting Ice Queen and she hit me with a spell or something and I blacked out. Then I woke up in the Candy Forest. Oh! My sister Cake is here too! CAKE!" She explained. "What is it sugar? Ice Queen got your tongue?" A spotted cat stretched in just like Jake would have done. "No it seems we have been transported to a different dimension where everyone here is a gender swapped version of everyone at home. There's me, you, Ice Queen and Flame Prin-"she stopped at the last word remembering the love of her life in the clutches of Ice Queen. "... When did YOU get smart Fi?" Cake asked. "Hey!" She yelled.

"Ugh... where am I?" Finn asked while getting up from the floor of ice. Finn's eyes meet the stranger from another dimension. "AHHH! Who is THAT? She looks JUST like me!" Finn exclaimed. After all was explained again, we remembered the book. "Uh... Finn? Are you ok with doing this?" I asked. "O-only to save F-flame P-princess." He stammered. See what he needed to do was

(Finn POV)

Well, the spell has to be broken today before sundown in order to save her. All I had to do was... well... um... here is how the book put it:

_To lift the Power Drain spell from a fire elemental, the girl/boy must obtain a kiss from their one true love. Then the lover must cut themselves and the fire elemental must drink an ounce of their blood from a golden goblet. Then the lover (if not a fire elemental) must let themselves be burned by the flame of the elemental until ONLY their hand is pure black. Then with the blackened hand, the lover must take an object most prized by them and destroy it. All must be done by sundown. If not, the fire elemental will die slowly and painfully._

Yup. Thanks to Ice King, FP has to drink my blood like a vampire and I have to burn my hand with her flame AND destroy my most prized possession (a piece of bubble gum's hair. And yes, I still have a small amount of feelings for her, but FP is my new love still.) and all before sundown! Ice King is a butt!

(Flame Princess POV)

So Finn told me what we have to do. He showed me the book because he couldn't say I had to drink his blood out loud. Either way, Ice King gave us a room so we could lift the curse in private. "Uh... FP?" Finn said rather nervously. "Y-yeah?" I replied also sounding a bit nervous. "I-I just want you t-to know th-that I r-really care about y-you." He said. "F-Finn." I said. "You don't have to do th-this if you d-don't want t-to." I said. But before I could say anything else he pulled me into a kiss. His soft lips pressing against mine, I could feel them start to burn so I pulled away. Either way the ritual had begun.

The Ice King was also kind enough to provide us with a golden goblet and a way to measure how much blood I was gonna drink. Finn pulled out a knife and cut a rather large cut down the middle of his hand. Moaning in pain as he did so, he put his bloody hand over the measuring cup. As an ounce of blood finally filled the cup, we got some fabric and used it to stop him bleeding any more. "F-Finn are you a-all right?" I asked. "...Y-yeah. I-I'm f-fine. J-just in a-a l-little p-p-pain." He said. We slowly poured his blood into the golden goblet and I picked it up. I almost threw up at the smell of it and the thought of it running down my throat but I shakily lifted the cup to my lips and drank. It tasted funny but I drank every last drop. Every second my skin turned even greyer and at sunset I would be dead if we didn't finish this soon. Next, he put his hand in my hair and held in screams of pain. Slowly and painfully, his hand became black as coal and he pulled it out. He took some gum from his pack and crushed it (because by then, it was hard and fragile because it was old) until it turned to dust. Right after he finished, I burst into flames, nearly knocking him over. And outside, just as I burst into flames, the sun set.


	6. Machine Time! Almost

**Yaaaaay! They lifted the curse! Now lets see where it goes from here...**

(Finn POV)

As we exited the room I started to blush considering everyone knew what we did in there. Worse, two strangers were there to! As soon as we walked out, I ran up to Ice King and upper cutted him. "That's for being a NERD!" I screamed at him. Then Jake picked me and FP up from the ground and remembered the hard way that she's made of fire. "AHHHHH! WAIT FP PLEASE GET OFF!" he screamed. "Sorry..." She said as she jumped off. "Its fine FP. Don't worry I'll walk with you." I said. "Thanks." She said.

(FP POV)  
We walked back towards the candy castle to pick up Jake's machine. Apparently he had to do something to it to "help Finn with his new _hotter _love interest". Finn didn't seem to like that name for it too much. His cheeks turned red every time Jake said it. "Jake can you PLEASE come up with a better name for that?" he would say through gritted teeth. "Naaaah." Jake would reply nonchalantly. I would always giggle.

We arrived at the tree house but there was no way I could go in there without burning it down. So we made a fire proof tent (made of metal and stuff) and all camped out for a while. It was pretty fun.

(Finn POV)

Every day for a week now, Jake has been going into dad's dungeon to work on his machine. He won't even tell us what it does! FP had already gone back to the Fire Kingdom by now but she visited every day. Finally, one day I was on the couch playing BMO and chillaxing when Jake walks in. "Dude! Dude! I FINALLY finished it!" He said. "Finih wha?" I said with a mouth full of snacks. "My Machine! I tested it and everything and it works!" he said excitedly. I swallowed my food. "ok question time." I said. "First: where did you learn to MAKE machines? Second: What does your machine even do? And last, how does it "help me with my new _hotter _love interest"? I asked. "Well" he said,


	7. Machine Time 4 Real This Time!

(Jake POV)

"Well..." I said to Finn, "PB taught me to make machines and work with science-y type stuff. This machine, which I call flame calmer because I can't really think of another name, has been tweaked so that FP's fire won't burn but will still glow!" I finished. "... uh, what?" Finn said. "I fixed it so FP won't burn you. And she gets to live unlike in Ice Kings spell." I said. "That's insane!" he said gleefully. "But how does it work?"

We walked to the fire kingdom with me carrying Finn and my machine. "Hey what's up yous guys?" Said a little fire animal. "Flambo! Hey we're heading to the Fire Kingdom." Finn said. "Hey won't yous burn if yas goes in there?" Flambo asked. "Oh. Right. Can you put flame shield on us like you did when_ Jake _here messed stuff up but introduced FP to me?" Finn asked. "Hey if it weren't for me, you would still be crying about PB!" I said. "Uh... I'm gonnas cast flame shield on yas." The little fire thing started saying the incantation while waving his arms and then spat on mine and Finn's foreheads. "Ow! Thanks Flambo?" We said in unison.

(Finn POV)

After we entered the palace and asked to see FP, two guards lead us to FP's new room. (Since she was now free to move about and live her life) "Hey guys!" She said. "Hi Finn." She said but this time waving and blushing. "Hi FP" I said doing the same. "Ok you love birds, time to use my machine." Jake pulled the lever, pushed some buttons, flipped some switches and pushed more buttons. The machine then started vigorously shaking. "Uh... what's that?" FP asked as a nozzle on it started to glow. "Well Jake says it will help you not burn me... I-is that ok with you?" I said. "Of course! I would do anything for you!" she replied. Jake nudged me a little and I felt my cheeks get a little warm.

Jake pulled a lever and pushed a button and the machine started to vibrate and hum. He switched some switches and the tip started to glow. I looked at FP she was staring curiously at the machine as Jake did his work. "So... How does this WORK exactly?" FP asked. "Well," Jake said as he typed some stuff in on a keyboard connected to the machine, "This glowing thing here is going to shoot-" "IT'S GONNA SHOOT ME?" FP interrupted. "...is going to shoot a beam at you and GENTLEY suck some heat from you." He finished a little annoyed. "... Oh. Sorry." She said. "It's ok FP. You didn't know." I said. Jake elbowed me again and whispered, "Whoa Casanova, how sweet. Taking the guilt off of her." "Shut up!" I whispered back.

(FP POV)

"Whatcha guys whispering about?" I asked. "Uh..." Finn said with pink cheeks. Jake just stood there with a smug grin on his face. "... Never mind that. So you almost done there Jake?" I said. "Yeah just step once to your left." I quickly obliged. "Ok... now, FIRE!" He said. I flinched when the beam hit me but it didn't hurt. It felt... cool. In a good way. Not the way that would kill me. It was a lavenderish color and kinda came at me in a zig zag line. It looked beautiful. "Whoa..." I whispered.

After the machine turned off, Finn walked over to me. "W-what are you doing?" I asked him. He grabbed my hand. "... I-it doesn't burn." He said slowly. My mind blanked and I subconsciously pulled him into a hug, resting my head on his chest. I noticed he blushed a little but he hugged back. "Awww! Now I wish Lady was here..." Jake said, kinda ruining the moment. After that he actually ran off yelling, "I'M COMIN LADY!" I giggled a little but Finn didn't seem to even notice his best bud, brother and guardian had just left. I pulled away a little to look him in the eyes. It felt... magical.

(Normal POV)

They stared each other lovingly in the eye. They slowly pulled their faces closer together. Right as their lips were gonna meet and their eyes started to close, "FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINN!"


	8. Jealous, Lovesick PB?

**Hey sorry no lemon. I was kidding. I'm too young to write stuff like that anyway. Finn hates PB for rejecting him btw. Continue!**

(Normal POV)

Right as their lips were gonna meet and their eyes started to close, "FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINN!"

(Finn POV)

"FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINN!" someone yelled as our faces were literally right next to each other. Then, PB came running up to us looking purple (because pink and blue make purple. ) signifying she had flame shield on. "Finn WHAT are you doing?" She yelled. "I- Uh- What are YOU doing?" I replied angrily. "I-uh..." She said. "How did you even know we were here? WHY are you here?" I asked. "..." FP could only sit there. "... So this is your old crush?" She asked. "Yeah. She's my OLD crush." I said angrily. I grasped her hand. "C'mon let's go." I said. "O-ok." She replied nervously. I didn't even look back but I could hear PB start to cry.

(PB POV)

"FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINN!" I yelled running up to them just as their faces were about to meet. I had flame shield on so I wouldn't burn. "Finn WHAT are you doing?" I asked. "I-Uh- What are YOU doing?" Finn said angrily. "I-uh..." I came out of pure jealousy and I knew it but I couldn't say that out loud. "How did you even know we were here? WHY are you here?" He asked. Jake texted me and Lady that they were going to the flame kingdom and I wanted ask Finn why he hadn't come to visit me in a while. The flame princess only stood there. "... So this is your old crush?" she asked Finn. "Yeah. She's my OLD crush." He said angrily. He grabbed her hand and said, "C'mon let's go." FP replied with a nervous ok. The emphasis he put on "old" really hurt. And I started to cry.

(FP POV)

As we walked away, he didn't even look back. Then, Finn realized he had grabbed my hand. His face turned light pink. "Uh..." he tried to pull away but I only gripped his hand tighter. "It's fine." I said and let go of his hand to hug him instead. His pink face turned hot pink but he hugged back. I smiled and cuddled closer to him. "Hey since your flames don't burn anymore, let's go to the tree house." He said. "Sure." I replied.

(PB POV)

I couldn't believe he just REJECTED me. I thought I was still his crush. Guess I was so very horribly wrong. He didn't even look back. I walked away back towards the candy kingdom. "잘못된 공주 위주 무엇입니까?" Lady asked. (Google Translate BOYYEE!) "*sigh* Nothing's wrong. I'm fine." I said. "계속하시겠습니까?" She asked. "Yes I'm positive." I replied. She looked at me trying to find the problem in my face. "...그것은 핀의로해야합니까?" She asked. "Is this 20 questions? No it has nothing to do with Finn." I replied now feeling annoyed. "... 당신은 거짓말을하고 있소." She said flatly. " I'm not lying!" I yelled. But her surprised look made me feel guilty. "I'm sorry Lady. I'm NOT fine. Yes I'm positive. I WAS lying and it has EVERYTHING to do with Finn." I said. "How do you know, like, EVERYTHING?" I asked. "나는 심령 거든." She said. "... You are?" I asked. "농담도를 하하 없습니다. 그저 어머니 / 가장 좋은 친구는 본능?" She said. "Oh. Well that makes more sense." I said. "Rainicorns already have that magic color power but to be PHSYCHIC? That would be too much power for anyone but Glob to handle!" We both then shared a laugh.

"그래서 어떻게 된거야?" She asked. "*sigh* I went to the fire kingdom because I heard Finn would be there and I needed to ask him something so I went to find him. But when I did, he was with Flame Princess. They were about to kiss and, I don't know, something just... clicked inside of me and we got in an argument or something then he said to FP, "Yeah. She's my OLD crush." And he just left. He didn't even look back then I came here." I said. "흠 ... 당신이 그에게 호감을 나타냈습니다!" She said. "What?" I yelled. "I DON'T have a crush on Finn! I think... Oh my glob! I think I do! WHAT DO I DO?" I panicked. "혹시 그사 람이 당신을 사랑해서 직장을 옮기하지 않는다는 사실에 동의해야합니다." She said. "... No. That's... illogical." I said rather dramatically. "그럼 넌 어떻게 할 건데?" She asked. "I'm gonna have to either A. Win him back, B. Get over him or C." I said. "글자 C는 무엇입니까?" She asked. "... (lol pause for dramatic effect.) C. Get rid of Flame Princess..."

**Heh. Two updates in one day. I should make these chapters longer... What does PB mean by "Get rid of Flame Princess"? O.o Find out soon... I think. Meh depends on how lazy I feel later.**


	9. Message NOT CHAPTER 9

**Hey sorry this isn't chapter 9 but I have a game! If you can guess my age correctly, I will try my best to use what pairing I should use! (FP X Finn stays FP X Finn and same with Fionna X Flame Prince) Hint: I'm younger than 20 but older than 10! Guess! **

**Options 4 pairings: Marcelee, Bubba X Bonnie, Jake X Lady, Cake X Mo-Chro, Marcy X Bonnie, Bubba X Marshy, Cake X Jake, Lady X Mo-Chro, Bonnie X Marshy, Bubba X Marcy, Jake X Marcy, Cake X Marshy, And maybe Fionna CRUSHES on Finn(Not Fionna X Finn). Choose wisely!**

**Hey I'm updating this because I need to clarify that your response if you want me to use your pairing in the next chapter should look like this:**

**"Age" , "Pairing"**

**Remember I can't update until someone guesses right!**

**Thank you for reading FF members!**


	10. Devious Plans and Real Names

**Meh. I'll carry on but until I have AT LEAST 5 contest winners the only pairing will be Finn X FP.**

(PB POV)

"... C. Get rid of Flame Princess." Said a now most likely insane with jealousy PB. "...당신은 농담하시는 거죠?" A now disturbed Lady Rainicorn responded. "No. I'm NOT kidding. The only way for me to get Finn is to get rid of her first." PB said. "어 .. 공주? 난 당신이 조금가는 것 같아요 ... 미쳤어요." Rainicorn said bashfully. "WHAT? I AM **NOT** GOING INSANE! YOU ARE!" PB yelled. "..." Rainicorn just sat there and stared at her with an "are you sure?" face. "Well anyway, how am I supposed to get rid of her?" PB asked as if the past few seconds never happened. "음, 여자 제정신 당신이 그녀를 제거하는 데 도움이되지 않습니다 그래서. 당신은 제정신이 없을 때 보자." Rainicorn said. And with that she left. (Just look it up on Google Translate and if you're too lazy then oh well.)

(Normal POV)

At the tree house...

(Finn POV)

We sat down on the couch playing BMO for like an hour, pranked Jake which took about 15 minutes, ate apple pie that tree trunks gave us yesterday, and watched a 2hr 30min movie. Now we were sitting in the grass staring at the now black sky dotted with beautiful glowing stars. "The stars are beautiful tonight." FP said to me. "Yeah. Not as beautiful as your eyes." I said. "Aw thanks Finn." She said giving me a gentle flirting push. Then she hugged me. I, of course, hugged back. "*Sigh* Tonight is just so perfect." She said to me. "Oh look FP! A shooting star, make a wish!" I told her. "I already got my wish Finn." She said then she leaned in. Closer and closer. I could feel the soft warmth (instead of intense heat of fire) of her lips as she came into contact with my lips. Her lips were soft and warm and they tasted as sweet as sugar. As she kissed me, more and more stars started shooting across the sky. When she pulled away, I said to her softly, "Me too FP. Me too."

(PB POV)

I worked for hours thinking. _What could I do to get rid of her? _I thought. I had a list made out but some ideas were... inadequate. Here is what my list looked like:

Water bucket over door and invite her over so she'll douse.

Have banana guards kidnap her and frame her for a crime she didn't commit so she will be locked up for a LONG time.

Have flame king ground her for something.

Have Marceline suck the red right out of her fire

Hmm... NO! None of these are right! I mean, what if Peppermint Butler lets her in through the wrong door? There are THOUSANDS of entrances. What if I get caught in the crime and **I **get locked up instead? What if her dad figures out I'm pulling a fast one on him? And can Marcy even suck red out of FIRE? Man it's hard having a love interest. Hmm... Love interest... THAT'S IT! I'll find FP a new love interest that way she will dump Finn and Finn will come crawling back to me! "Hahaha! Mwhahahaha!" I laughed evilly as for I was glad of my new plan.

I searched EVERYWHERE for a love interest for FP but everyone was scared of her. Especially Wood Prince... I went from Rock Kingdom to Cube Kingdom to Spiky Village and even all the way to Lumpy Space! EVERYONE was afraid of her. Then I made it to Coal Kingdom, a good friend of the Fire Kingdom. As it turns out, Coal Prince had a crush on FP and gladly accepted my offer. Everything was in place. Now we just had to find Finn and Flame Princess.

(Finn POV)

After the stars finished shooting and we decided we were tired we headed back to the tree house. "Oh man it's late! I don't think I feel comfortable with either of us walking home alone tonight because if you come with me you will have to walk home alone." FP said. "You want to stay here Flame Princess?" I asked. "You can sleep in my bed and I'll sleep on the couch!" "Well... only if it's okay with you and Jake. "I'm cool with it." Jake said making me and FP jump. "Whoa! When did you get here?" I asked. "When you asked if she wanted to stay." He replied nonchalantly. FP and I laughed. And with that we left to the tree house to sleep.

We entered the door and Jake said, "Wait. FP needs Pajamas! One sec!" he ran off. FP and I stood in awkward silence. "Ok back!" he said coming down the stairs with a night gown for FP. It used to belong to Marceline but she forgot it the last time she came over for a sleep over and Jake and I kept forgetting to return it. FP went to the bathroom to change and me and Jake changed in the room. The gown fit FP perfectly and I wore my regular red footie pajamas. Jake slept in nothing but his fur as usual.

"So... Flame Princess what do you want to do now?" I asked. It was morning now and we sat in a little boat balcony thing that me and Jake built. "Oh you can call me Janelle. It means "lovely" in a language from before the Great Mushroom War." She said. "Wow. Janelle" I let the name roll on my tongue. "What a beautiful name." I said to her. "I like your name to, Finn." She said also letting it roll on her tongue. "Well actually, I have something to confess." I said. "Oh? What is it?" She said. "Well... My name actually isn't Finn. That's my adventurer name! I always thought my name didn't sound tough but then again neither is Finn. My real name is,"


	11. Fionna and Cake Time!

**SPOILER ALERT! If you don't want to spoil the story don't read this: It's Fionna and Cake and Flame Prince Time! Oh and that nerd ice queen... all are trapped in Ooo in this chapter and I MIGHT bring in gumball and marshal lee in this chapter and if not, later (Depends on the contest winners.)**

(Fionna POV)

"Ice Queen where are you?" She yelled. "WHERE'S FLAME PRINCE!" I yelled after breaking through the wall only to find gender swapped versions of Ice Queen, Me, Cake, and Flame Prince. "What the... who are you?" I asked. "I might ask you the same question!" Gender swapped Cake told me. "I'm Fionna. Greatest hero in Aaa!" I hung on to the word Aaa a little longer than I should of, for dramatic effect. "Wait. Don't you mean Ooo?" Jake(I later learned his name) did the same thing with the word Ooo. "And either way, Finn here is the greatest hero here!" He jabbed his thumb at Finn. "Whaaa?" I said. "How did you get here anyway?" He asked.

"Well last I remember, I was fighting Ice Queen and she hit me with a spell or something and I blacked out. Then I woke up in the Candy Forest. Oh! My sister Cake is here too! CAKE!" I explained. "What is it sugar? Ice Queen got your tongue?" Cake stretched in with a worried yet playful expression on her face. "No it seems we have been transported to a different dimension where everyone here is a gender swapped version of everyone at home. There's me, you, Ice Queen and Flame Prin-"she stopped at the last word remembering the love of her life in the clutches of Ice Queen. "... When did YOU get smart Fi?" Cake asked. "Hey!" I yelled.

"Ugh... where am I?" Finn asked while getting up from the floor of ice. Finn's eyes meet mine and mine met his. "AHHH! Who is THAT? She looks JUST like me!" Finn exclaimed. After all was explained again, we remembered the book. "Uh... Finn? Are you ok with doing this?" Jake asked. "O-only to save F-flame P-princess." He stammered. So Finn and Flame Princess walked into a room alone. We all just stood there. "So... I'm Jake, and this is Ice King." Jake said. "Hey hey hey." Ice king said. "I'm Fionna and this is my sister Cake!" I said happily. "What's up?" She said. "Oh you guys are sisters? Me and Finn are bros AND best buds." Jake said proudly. "What time is it?" I said. "Aaaaaaadventure Tiiiime!" Cake and Jake said in unison and fist bumped me in the process. "Heh, sick!" I said. All of a sudden a girl version of Marshal Lee flew in axe bass in hand. "WHERE ARE THEY?" She yelled. Then she noticed me. "Jake who the glob is that?" She asked rather rudely. After yet ANOTHER explanation she said,"Oh. Well nice to meet you Fionna and Cake." I smiled warmly. "Nice to meet you too. What's your name?" I asked. "I'm Marceline the Vampire Queen." She then hissed making Cake a bit frightened.

"So why are you here Marceline?" I asked. "Well I came here to help Finn save Jake and FP but it seems to be under control so, see ya!" she said and with that she flew out the window. A few minutes passed and we just sat there. Really the ritual thing to get rid of the spell only lasted about 15-30 minutes but finally after what felt like hours, Finn and FP walked out of the room both slightly blushing and Finn with a burnt hand. Finn walked over to Ice King and punched him. "That's for being a NERD!" He yelled at him. Heh, this kid is ALMOST as funny as me. I mean, I'm obviously funnier. Right? Ha ha just kidding. Hmm...

After all that mess was finished me and Cake went to find FP. We looked in the fire kingdom to only end up finding Flame King. Then we checked the candy kingdom and he still wasn't there. Next we checked the woods. We searched EVERYWHERE throughout those woods. Then we finally found an ice covered cave which contained an evil plotting Ice Queen and a grey FP put in an ice cage. "LET HIM GO YA BUTT ICE QUEEN!" I yelled as I ran towards her to upper cut her. "AHH! Fionna? What are YOU doing here? I thought I cast the spell on Flame Prince myself only!" She screamed. "I guess when you cast the spell on yourself and FP some rays bounced of the reflective ice and on to me and Cake. Everyone, even FP, stared at me. "Seriously girl. When did you get so smarticles?" Cake asked. "Seriously? Why do you keep asking that? Why do you even CARE abou-OOF!" I was interrupted by Ice Queen hitting me with an ice blast. "DON'T YOU HURT MY SUPRISINGLY SMART FI?" Cake screamed as she punched Ice Queen and wrapped herself tightly around her. "FI! She's trapped! Take FP and I'll teach her to STOP STEALING PRINCES." That last part was mainly directed to Ice Queen. "Especially ones YOUNGER than you." Cake finished. "WHAT? How old IS he exactly?" A surprised ice queen asked. "What? You didn't know he's like 14?" I asked also surprised while trying to free FP. "No! Bah! You can keep him. I drenched him to keep him from melting my ice so figure out how to fix him." She said as she freed herself from Cake's grasp and flew away before me or Cake could get her again.

"FP are you ok?" I asked him. "I-I'm f-fine." He said as he got up and slowly started glowing again. We were outside of the cave so he was drying of and regaining his power. I hugged him tightly forgetting his flame power and jumped away after a few seconds. "I-I'm just glad you're ok." I said shyly. "Uh... thanks" he said just as shyly. "By the way, you can stop calling me FP or Flame Prince. My real name is Jacob." He said. "Oh. Well I need to confess something. My name isn't really Fionna. That's my adventurer name! Sounds tougher than what my REAL name is..." I said. "Oh. What's your real name?" He asked looking straight into my eyes to be sure I was telling the truth. "Well my real name is,"

**OOOOH! So now we don't know Finn AND Fionna's real names! Remember, I won't update ANYMORE until I get 5 Contest winners, so please submit an answer! Oh and I already have 1 or 2 winners. Their names will be revealed (along with the other 3 or 4) in the next chapter!**


	12. Contest Results

**Man NO ONE won the contest. And the only one who did didn't want a pairing. I guess you can keep guessing but it's been a while since I posted so... CONTINUE:**

**In normal POV:**

**FP= Flame Princess**

**Flame Prince= Flame Prince**

**WHERE WE LAST LEFT OFF**

(Finn POV)

"Well... My name actually isn't Finn. That's my adventurer name! I always thought my name didn't sound tough but then again neither is Finn. My real name is..."

**NOW**

"My real name is Rodney. My human parents gave it to me, they left a note, but I never told anyone. Not even Jake." I said. "... That's a wonderful name. I think you should use that one instead." Janelle replied as she hugged me tight. "R-really?" I asked, blushing a little. "Hm. Janelle." I said still enjoying her wonderful name. "Ha, Rodney." She said also enjoying the sound of my name. I hugged her back and sighed with relaxation.

(Fionna POV)

"Well my real name is Ronnie." I said. "I like that better than Fionna. It's beautiful." Jacob said. I blushed at those words. "If I wouldn't burn you when I touch you, then I would have hugged you right now." He said. "I like your name. Jacob." I said, savoring the sound of his name. "Ronnie." He said also savoring my name. We looked at each other sadly.

(Finn POV)

We were still hugging when I realized something. "Hey Janelle, you remember Fionna and Cake?" I asked. "Yeah, a little, why?" she asked, confused. "Do you think Cake can make the same machine Jake did?" I asked. "... I don't know, why?" she asked. "What if Fionna and Flame PRINCE can't be together? I would feel bad if we didn't do something about it when we could." I said gesturing downstairs to where Jake's machine was. "Hm... I guess you're right. Want to go check?" She said. "Sure. AAADVENTURE TIME!" I said as we jumped of the boat balcony and onto the grass below without a single scratch. Impressive huh?

"Wait a minute." Janelle said as she stopped. "What's wrong?" I asked. "Do we even know where they are?" She asked. "Um..." was all I could say. "So... where are we going then?" she asked. "Uh... looks like the forest." I said. "So, we're basically walking randomly around Ooo?" She asked. "Yup." I replied. "Oh." She said. "Well, at least I'm with you." She said, then smiled. "Yeah." I said and smiled back. "I'm so glad we're together, even if we can't hold hands and stuff." A voice said. "Was that you Janelle?" I asked. "No, I thought it was you." She said. "Yeah. I wish I wasn't made of fire." Another voice said. "Well it's kinda your fire that's keeping me alive." The first voice said with a laugh. "Do you think it's?" Janelle asked. "Yeah. It has to be them." I said.

(Fionna POV)

"I'm so glad we're together. Even if we can't hold hands and stuff." I said to Jacob. He smiled a sad smile. Then I thought I heard talking but shook it off quickly. "Yeah. I wish I wasn't made of fire." He said sadly. "Well it's kinda your fire that's keeping me alive right now." I said with a laugh. Then I thought I heard more voices. "Do you think it's?" A female voice asked. "Yeah. It has to be them." A male voice said. "Jacob," I whispered to him. "What?" He whispered back. "I think someone's in the forest looking for us." I whispered to him. "Hang on." He whispered. He stood up and walked to the edge of our little clearing. Then he burst into flames and yelled, "ALRIGHT! WHO'S OUT THERE?" There was a little rustle but nothing more.

"Huh. I guess no one's out there." He said as he returned to his original shape. I was surprised the forest didn't catch on fire. "Probably just an animal or something then." I said. "Weird though because I thought I heard voices." I said. "Weird..." He replied. "HEY GUYS YOU THERE?" I heard a familiar voice yell. "WHO'S THERE?" Jacob yelled as he stood up, ready to defend me. "WAIT! Jacob it's my friend Finn!" I yelled as he was preparing to throw a fireball in the direction of the voice. "Oh." He said. Then Finn and Flame Princess came out of the forest. "Y-you didn't burn anything." Jacob said, looking in astonishment at where FP just was. Finding it unsinged, he looked to FP in astonishment. "H-how did y-you do th-that?" He asked. "Oh that's what me and Finn are here for." She said. (AN: Rodney and Janelle promised not to use each other's real names around other people.)

(Normal POV)

Finn then pulled Jake's machine into view. "What's that?" Fionna asked. "It's a machine Jake made." FP told her. "What's it do?" Flame Prince asked. "Well, it... uh... how did Jake explain it again?" Finn said. He whispered the last part to FP. "Oh, uh... 'This machine, which I call flame calmer because I can't really think of another name, has been tweaked so that your fire won't burn but will still glow!' That's how he put it when he told me." She said. "Oh. So it will do the same for me?" Flame Prince asked. "Yup!" Finn said. And so they fired up the machine with the instructions Jake left and shot him. Fionna then slowly reached out to feel his arm. When she didn't get burnt, she hugged him tightly. Flame Prince then blushed a little but hugged back. Smiling, FP and Finn also hugged. Then, someone had to ruin the moment, as usual now." FINN!/FIONNA!"

**Alright. Who do you think should interupt their moment this time? Cake/Jake, or Pb/Gb? Anywho, I'm not gonna be updating often because I've been busy lately. But I will still update.**

**7: Yes I chose the name Rodney. No it's not an adventurer name that's why he changed it. And watch your language. Thank you.**

**Finn," Why does everyone interupt the best moments in my life?"**

**Jake,"... ask Pb"**

**Pb,"**_Finn will be mine..._**"**

**Finn,"... What princess?"**

**Pb,"NOTHING!"**

**FP,"Whatever, he's mine."**

**Finn,"..."**

**Cake,"AAAAAAAADVENTURE TIIIIIIME! **I love being a part of something. :)**"**


	13. Who Interupted THIS Time?

**Imma continue. We have a contest winner! But I can't say their name because then everyone else would know the answer. But congratulations to the contest winner! (You know who you are.) And... Continue**

(Finn POV)

"Finn!/Fionna!" someone yelled from the distance. Man why does everyone ruin my perfect moments? Then out of the forest came Ice King and Queen carrying PB and PG.

"Finn help!" PB yelled.

"These two are INSANE!" PG yelled.

"What the glob man? Stop stealing princesses!" I yelled at Ice King even though he was having thoughts of letting him keep her in his icy grasp. _No I can't do that. It's unheroic. _I thought to myself.

"Ice Queen stop stealing princes! What the glob are you here for?" Fionna yelled at Ice Queen.

"Oh we came to show you the prince and princess are OURS and rub it in your face!" Ice King said.

"Oh and we poisoned them so they will become ice people like us." Ice Queen said while laughing.

"WHAT?" FP, Fionna, Flame Prince and I yelled at the same time.

"Hee hee hee! Later guys!" Ice King said as the two flew off with the prince and princess.

"Finn, we have to save them!" FP yelled worriedly.

"Hmmm... Save them, or stay here with FP, Fionna and Flame Prince..." I said more to myself than to her.

"FINN!" She yelled at me angrily. She looked so angry that she could have slapped me. Even her fire started to grow bigger and hotter.

"Fionna, you won't leave PB and PG with Ice Queen and King, right? No one deserves THAT torture." Flame Prince stated while looking expectantly at her.

"Hm..." she said deep in thought. She sat down on a fallen tree with a thinking face on.

"Fionna!" He said harshly but not as harshly as FP did to me.

FP started getting annoyed. She grabbed my hand and started to fly off. Flame Prince and Fionna weren't far behind.

"Finn, why are you so mad at Bonnibel anyways?" FP asked as we were flying towards the Ice Kingdom.

"I-I don't know. It's like something just... comes over me or something. Maybe it's because she broke my heart?" I said. I looked up at her sadly as she kept her eyes on where we were going. Would she really understand what I'm going through?

"Oh." Was all she said and from then on it was a quiet flight.

(PB POV)

"This is REALLY boring." I whispered to the guy sitting next to me. We were stuck listening to Ice King read some baby book to us.

"I know. I hope Fionna comes soon. But she might not after what happened earlier today..." he said solemnly.

"Hey, I never got your name." I said to him.

"Oh I'm Prince Gumball. Prince of the Candy Kingdom in Aaa." He said proudly while straightening his posture a little and puffing his chest up. I giggled a bit and he blushed and slumped back down.

"I'm Princess Bubblegum. Princess of the Candy Kingdom in Ooo." I said. "Oh, so what happened earlier today?"

"Well, I was looking for Fionna and I started searching in the fire kingdom when I started running out of places to look. Then I walk over a hill and find her just about to kiss that JERK Flame Prince. I yelled out her name and she got angry at me. We got in an argument then she said to Flame Prince, "Yeah. He's my OLD crush." And walks away." He said. We sat there in silence while I tried to comprehend something.

"Funny. Your story sound almost EXACTLY like what happened to ME earlier as well." I said statistically. He now had his thinking face on.

"Where did you say you where from?" He asked.

"Candy Kingdom." I stated.

"A little less specific" he said.

"Oh I'm from the land of Ooo" I said. Then I started to realize what he was getting at.

"Ooo and Aaa are gender swapped Dimensions which are now somehow morphing together! Hey, stop saying everything I say! I said stop it! Urg!" We said at the same time.

"Hey what's going on in there you two?" Ice King said, looking up from his boring book. Gumball just shrugged his shoulders. "Meh" and with that me and Gumball were stuck listening to him read again.

(Marceline POV)

"Well Finn is probably with FP. That's what I heard at least. I guess I'll just go look for them."I said to myself. I was out flying around. "Oh just my luck. There they are right now headin towards the Ice Kingdom. Wonder what Ice King did this time." I said to myself again. "Wait. Are there... TWO fire elementals there? And is that one carrying Fionna? Better go find out I guess." I thought out loud.

Slowly I flew up behind them as they were landing in front of Ice Kings door. Slowly I snuck up behind Finn.

"HISSSS!"

"AHH!" Finn yelled and jumped a mile high. Apparently so did the others. Classic.

"Hahaha! I can't believe how scared you got Finn! Hahaha! You-*gasp*- shoulda seen your-haha- face! Haha" I barely got my words out because I was laughing to hard. Finn got up and crossed his arms and looked at me with an I'm_ not kidding_ face on.

"Hey Marcy." He said flatly. I immediately stopped laughing.

"Look, Finn. I came to apologize for that thing I did earlier." I said eyeing FP and keeping in mind not to say what I did out loud. "I-I don't know what came over me. Y-you were just in panic and I panicked and that thing happened. Can you forgive me?" I said as seriously as possible.

"...Sure Marcy. I was just stressed out then. I guess I can forgive you for that... thing." Finn said also eyeing FP.

"Oh and by the way who are the flame peeps? And hey Fionna." I said.

"Oh this is Flame Prince and Princess and you know Fionna?" He said.

"Cool nice to meet you" I said to the flame rulers. "And yes I do know Fionna." I said to Finn.

"Oh. Ok guys this is Marceline the Vampire Queen." Finn said. "Ok now that we got introductions out of the way, let's go kick Ice King and Queen's butts!"

"Who's Ice Queen?" I asked.

"Someone from another dimension called Aaa according to Fionna." Finn answered.

"Oh. Ok. HYAH!" I yelled, kicking down the door with a loud BANG.

(Finn POV)

"Ice King, hand over the royals NOW!" I yelled as we ran inside. Ice King stood up from reading a baby book to them and got ready for battle.

"Finn! Why can't you just let me marry a princess! You don't even like her anymore! SHE'S MINE!" Ice King yelled. I blushed a little feeling guilty for yelling at her earlier now.

"Hey, where's this Ice Queen chick?" Marcy asked.

"Right here!" Ice Queen yelled as she froze Fionna.

"Whe-OH GROSS!" Marcy yelled.

"Fionna!" Flame Prince yelled, worried about her.

"What? Do I have food in my teeth?" Ice Queen asked.

"No. You're OLD! Like Ice King." Marcy said simply.

"Marcy, that's not very nice. Even if she IS evil." I said to her. I still follow my morals. Even with evil people.

"What? I'm just sayin the truth. Truth hurts. Deal with it." Marcy said bluntly.

"Whatever." I said getting ready for battle.

"ZAP! Ice Queen yelled as she froze me from behind. Then everything went black.

(Flame Princess POV)

"ZAP!" Ice Queen yelled as she froze Finn.

"Finn!" I yelled, running to his side. "I'LL KILL YOU!" I yelled, enraged at the Ice Queen. I started throwing fire balls at her but she kept swiftly maneuvering around them. Eventually I got really annoyed.

"ENOUGH!" I yelled, growing in size and turning into a fire beast. I grabbed Ice Queen with a tight grip and started to burn her and somehow only her.

"O-ok! I-I'll do wh-whatever y-you want!" She said now terrified and in pain. "Let everyone go and I won't burn you and the other Ice freak into ash!" I said.

"O-ok! ICE KING!" She said.

"OK I'LL FREE THEM!" He yelled up to her. Then I dropped her as Ice King walked over to the cage which held PB and PG.

"Hey, they're not here anymore." Ice King said, bewildered. He walked into the cage and looked around for them. Ice Queen followed him in. I quickly shut the door behind them.

"Hey!" They yelled at the same time. Obviously angered by my actions.

"Distraction!" I said in a sing song voice. I waved and went to look for Marceline, Finn, Fionna, Flame Prince, PB and PG.

(PB POV)

FP started throwing fire balls angrily at Ice Queen. Ice King just sat there and watched like an idiot instead of helping. But Marcy... where was she?

"Sup Bonnibel?" she said from behind me, making me jump in surprise.

"Marceline! How did you get in here?" I asked.

"Old Ice King over there left the door open." She said simply.

"WHAT?" I yelled. "It's been open this WHOLE TIME?"

"Apparently." She said calmly. "Who's the bubblegum boy over there?"

"I am Prince Gumball. Er... Pleasure to meet you?" He said awkwardly.

"Oh. I'm Marceline the Vampire queen." She said proudly. "Now let's get the flip outta here." She grabbed my hand which, for some reason, made me blush. She pulled me out of the cage with PG following close behind. PG picked up Finn and Flame Prince picked up Fionna. Then we quickly ran outside. We ran straight out of the Ice Kingdom all the way to the cotton candy forest. By then, Marceline was still holding my hand and when I realized this, I blushed again.

"Ok we're here. Now FP and... uh... FP? Melt Finn and Fionna." Marceline said in a general like voice.

"Yes ma'am." The fire elementals replied, immediately getting to work.

"And now, you and I Bonnibel are going to talk over here." She said pulling me out of earshot of the others.

"What's up?" I asked. For some reason, I kept getting butterflies in my belly when I was around her. Could I be... No. We are both girls and even though we did a long time ago... well it was a long time ago. It's probably an allergic reaction to something she ate. Or something...

"Alright Bonnibel. I need to tell you something important." She said seriously.

"Ok what is it?" I asked. She took in a deep breath and sighed. It was actually a bit hot.

"Well..." she started.


	14. Things Are Happening

**Sorry about not updating in a while. I've been busy with... troubles. So yeah... CONTINUE!**

(PB POV)

"Well..." Marcy started. " I... You... It's... Uh... Well... You... um..." She tried.

"What is it?" I asked. She bit her lip and looked at my mouth as I smiled.

"Well. You... uh... have... You have a bit of food in your mouth." She said awkwardly.

"Oh I do? Thanks for telling me!" I said while taking the food out of my mouth.

"You're welcome! Man I thought you would FLIP when I told you!" She said as we walked (well I walked she floated) back to the group.

"Oh, no. If you told me at the end of the day I would. Thanks for telling me now!" I said gratefully.

"Hey guys! Hey when did Flame Princess get here?" Marcy asked.

"She got here while you were barking orders at everyone." Flame Prince said while melting Fionna. (AN: Just clearing that up.) Her head was out now and she looked around. Finn and Flame Princess didn't look very different.

"Oh." Marcy said. Then an awkward silence filled the air.

(Fionna POV)

"..." Finn looked at Flame Princess.

"..." I stared at Flame Prince in a crush like way.

"..." Cake glared at Jake.

"..." Jake glared back at Cake.

"..." PB kept eyeing Marcy.

"..." PG snuck glances at PB

"..." Marceline stared at PB from under her parasol.

"..." Flame Princess smiled softly at Finn and Finn smiled back.

"..." Flame Prince caught me staring at him and I blushed. But he just smiled.

"... BLEEP BLOOP BLOP!" Finn yelled suddenly making everyone jump. He started laughing softly at everyone's surprised reactions.

"HISS!" Came a voice from behind Finn, making Finn jump.

"Hahaha. Sup everyone." A certain male vampire said.

"Marshal Lee?" PG said in surprise and disgust.

"Sup." He said again.

(Marcy POV)

A few hours later, like around night and junk, Finn, Jake, Fionna, Cake, PB, Marshal Lee and I sat in the living room of the tree house all around BMO watching Finn and Fionna play a video game on BMO.

"Fionna will win!" Cake said.

"Nah Finn is way better!" Jake retorted.

"But the scores are tied!" PB said.

"I'm gonna win!" Finn gloated.

"In your dreams! I'm gonna win!" Fionna shot back

"WHAT?" Everyone yelled at the same time. I sat there watching them and laughed a little.

"A TIE?" Finn said exasperatedly as I decided to fly out the room to sit on the little boat balcony and stare at the moon. I sat and thought. I thought a thought I thought I thought. Haha. _So who do I have feelings for? Finn is all hero and opposite of me because he is good. Opposites attract though. But Finn is relatively 3-4 years younger than me. PB is all smart and junk and all high class and opposite of me too but she is a GIRL. Jake is... well... Jake. And I JUST met Marshal. Out all of them, I guess... _But my thoughts were interrupted by the pink princess walking in.

"Hey Marceline." She said as she climbed in.

"Sup." I said.

"Not much. Came to check if you were ok. So... you ok?" She said.

"Yeah... just thinking." I said.

"About what?" She asked probingly. Her eyes seemed to sparkle in the moonlight.

"Well... honestly... you." I said truthfully. "And Finn." I added.

"What do you mean?" She asked. Her face seemed to glow bright with curiosity. She sat beside me, making me blush.

"Well... let's say I've been thinking about... my... uh... love... interests. And uh... yeah." I said.

"Me too." PB said. She stared out straight ahead of her.

"Wha?" I asked, confused by her question.

"I've been stuck between Finn, some princes, and you." She said.

"M-me?" I asked.

"Yeah. You." She said as she hugged me. I blushed even more. "And now that I know I've been on your mind and you've been on mine, I believe we can start something." She said, looking up into my eyes. Her big, curious, purple eyes looked deep into my brown ones. Then she leaned her head closer to mine. I leaned closer to hers. Then her sweet pink lips met mine. Her taste was that of strawberry bubblegum and her lips were warm like the sunshine I haven't felt in over a thousand years. We heard footsteps coming from downstairs but paid no attention to it. We only kissed.

"Hey guys how's it goi- OH MY GLOB!" Finn said when he saw the us kissing. We didn't mind him though. We only stopped for a breath and continued. Then Jake came up.

"Hey Finn what's u- aw that's cute" He said when he noticed us. He put his arm on Finn's shoulder.

"B-but aren't g-girls supposed t-to like g-guys? Not OTHER GIRLS?" Finn asked, in shock at what he was seeing.

"Dude, let it be." Jake said.

"B-but-" Finn started.

"Dude. Love is love. Girls can like girls. Guys can like guys. Girls can like guys and vise versa." Jake said, taking his hand off of Finn's shoulder.

"B-b-b-b-bu-b-b-b-bu-b-b-b-b-but" was all Finn could say. Jake then led him downstairs to leave me and PB alone. Then PB started getting into the kiss when she heard Jake lock the door.

(Finn POV)

"B-b-b-bu-b-b-b-bu-b-b-bu-b-b-b-b-b-b-bu" Was all I kept saying as Jake led me downstairs and locked the door behind us.

"Dude. Let it go." Jake said.

"Bu-b-bu-b-b-bu-b-b-b-b-b-bu-bu-b-bu"

"*Sigh* I'm gonna go play BMO with the others." Jake said as he left me in our room on my bed. I had a LOT of thinking to do.

(Jake POV)

Finn wouldn't stop stuttering the word 'but' and I was getting tired of it. It's worse than the time I gave him 'The Talk'. Finn wouldn't stop stuttering 'uh' for a week! He better not do that again... So I just left him in our room and told him I'm gonna go play BMO with the others. Heh. Finn and his young, pure mind.


	15. Antisocial

**I've posted 2 new stories and my phone has been exploding with emails all about (FF rev)'s and (FF Story Alert)'s and (FF Fav)'s and I'm soooo happy! Thanks for all the positive reviews and favorites and story alerts! This chapter is mainly on how Finn reacted to seeing to girls kiss and realizing that people of the same gender. CONTINUE!**

(Jake POV)

Finn sat in our room thinking for about a week! He never came out. Not even to shower! I left food in front of the door and when I came back the plate was empty so I assume he has been eating. The worst part is that he locked the door so I've had to sleep on the couch! And he STILL hasn't shown any signs of coming out.

"AAAARRGGGGH! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMOOOOOOOOOOORE!" I yelled in frustration. "! I'M GOING OUUT!" I yelled up to him. No answer. Ugh. I walked out the door and headed to the Candy Kingdom.

(Finn POV)

I sat on the bed thinking STILL. I sighed a soft sigh. _I accidentally walk in on two girls making out and Jake acted like it was NOTHING! I could be scared FOR LIFE by this! I-I'm freaking out man!_ I curled up into a ball and lay on my side. _W-What the flip am I-I gonna do?_

"AAAARRGGGGH! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMOOOOOOOOOOORE!" Jake yelled in frustration. "! I'M GOING OUUT!" I heard the door slam. I sighed again still hugging my knees. I felt like a mess. I turned to lie on my back and let my knees go. Then I heard a knock on the door.

"Finn? You in here?" a soft, faint voice said. "I-I came to check on you. You've been locked in your house for a week since the... incident." She said. I sat up but didn't say anything. Then I heard BMO walk downstairs to answer the door.

"Coming!" He yelled. I heard the door open and some footsteps. Then the door closed. I lay my head back down and continued to listen. I heard footsteps come closer and climb up towards my room. *Knock knock*

"Finn?" she said again. I slowly sighed in response. "Finn, I'm coming in." She said. She burned the lock off the door and walked in, beautiful as ever. FP walked over to the bed and sat down. Jakes machine made her more able to control her fire so she could burn if she wanted to. I sat up next to her and looked her in the eye. "Finn, you've locked yourself up in here for a week and it's all because of something you don't understand. You have to get over it eventually." She said while patting my back. Her hands were so warm. I was still looking her in the eye and she was looking at me. She leaned in and kissed me. She pulled out and smiled warmly at me.

"Y-yeah. I guess you're right." I said while sitting up to look at her.

"And you really need a shower." She said with a cute giggle and a smile.

"Haha, yeah you're right." I said, sharing the small laugh. "I-I'm gonna take a shower." I said to her, still giggling as I left. After a shower and a quick meal with FP, we sat on the couch to play BMO. Then we heard the door open. We paused the game to see who it was.

"HEY FII-" Jake walked in with his hands up to his mouth to make his yelling louder. Then he dropped his hands to his sides. "Huh? FP? How did you get Finn out of the room? I've been trying for a WEEK!" Jake said excitedly. He ran over excitedly and gave me a hug.

"Well she is just so encouraging." I said while smiling. Then all of a sudden a loud BANG was heard and I was frozen.

(FP POV)

All of a sudden, Ice King and Queen burst in and froze Finn.

"Finn!" Me and Jake yelled at the same time. We stood up and got in fight stances.

"Oh, no you two. We are not looking for a fight. We just want Finn." Ice King said as he picked Finn up. He and Ice Queen left without a word.

"GET THE FLIP BACK HERE!" FP yelled after them she then started to chase after them with me following not far behind.

(PB POV)

Well I guess I don't have to get rid of FP for Finn. But now me and Gumball have that poison Ice King gave us to worry about. Our skin was turning as blue as Ice Kings and our hair, white as snow. I poured a blue liquid in with a red liquid and mixed it. It turned purple and started to bubble. Then it evaporated.

"Dang it!" I yelled in frustration, changing something in my notes. PG was working as well. He mixed a white liquid with some red liquid and mixed it to make it pink. Then it exploded in his face and left his front half charcoal black. He stepped over to a counter and cleaned himself off. Then he went back to work. He sighed.

"W-What are we gonna do?" PG asked as we worked. He poured a blue liquid into a bottle and sprinkled some yellow powder into it. He mixed it to make a green liquid. Then it started bubbling and started overflowing. He capped it and threw it in a container marked with a 'toxic' label.

"I-I don't know." I said as I poured a red chemical into a yellow one and mixed them to make an orange one. It poofed an orange colored cloud. "I-I think I d-did it." I said quietly. PG turned to look at me. Then he walked over to examine it. Then a huge orange explosion was heard and an orange cloud covered the room. When it dispersed, we looked at our skin. It was pink again! Then we looked at each other. I gasped and his eyes widened.

"WHAT THE FLIP?" We yelled at the same time.

**WHOA! What happened to them? What do Ice Queen and King want to do with Finn? How will Marceline and PB change now that they are secretly together with only Finn and Jake knowing? I think I'm sorta losing control of the story. Just goes with the flow I guess. I'm gonna try to finish it soon though. Sorry. You can still read my other two stories, "Finn's Dark Side" and "Girl Problems With Finn the Human" so... BYE!**

**Finn: What does Ice King want with me this time? And why was I an antisocial freak for a week?**

**dinoR: Read on to find out Finn! And you were antisocial because you had major problems!**

**Jake: FP should work on her anger issues.**

**FP: WHAT DID YOU SAY? I DON'T HAVE ANGER ISSUES YOU-**

**dinoR: WHOA! Carful FP. This is rated T and I want to be safe. And Jake's a boy dog. Not a girl.**

**FP: :P **

**Finn: I still love FP. She doesn't have anger issues! She's just passionate...**

**FP: Aw, thanks Rodney.**

**Jake: Who's Rodney?**

**Finn and FP: NO ONE!**

**FP: ****Sorry Finn...**

**Jake: ...**

**Cake: Why haven't I shown up for like THREE chapters!**

**dinoR: Sorry Cake. NEXT CHAPTER'S ABOUT CAKE!**

**Everyone minus Cake: Aww!**

**Cake: YAAAAAY!**

**Everyone (Including me!): AAAAAAAAAADVENTURRRRE TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIME!**


	16. Explinations

**Ok so ima explain what happened to PB and PG. Then it's Cake time. I keep promises.**

**Cake: Yeah boyyee! ;D**

**And after Cake time, we go check on Finn.**

(PB POV)

"WHAT THE FLIP?" We yelled at the same time. I looked at him a second time to make sure I was correct. "W-We're both..." I started.

"W-We're both 14!" PG finished for me. I held on to the nearest counter to keep myself from fainting. PG did the same.

(Cake POV)

"Fi! FIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! Where are you Fi?" I yelled worriedly as I walked around the forest. Last I saw her, she ran in here. While we were at Finn and Jake's, when Finn and Jake went upstairs to check on PB and Marceline me and Fi went to check on Marshal and PG downstairs. We walked in on them kissing. Fionna freaked and ran into the forest. She's been gone for a week. In that week, PB and PG were going to look for the cure for that Ice Poison the ice jerks gave them.

"FIIIIIIIIIIII! Oh man, I'm starting to worry more!" I said. Then I heard a rustle. "Is that you Fi?" I asked hopefully. Then I saw the tips of her white bunny ears. "Fi!" I yelled as I ran towards the bush. Fionna then stood up.

"Cake! I missed you!" She was dirty, and her clothes were ripped but she was fine. She ran over and hugged me tightly as I hugged back. Then Flame Prince stood up too.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"He saved my life." Fionna said.

"Huh?"

"Oh she was being chased by fire wolves like two days ago and I happened to be walking by on a trail. I was on a hike. Anyway, she was being chased by those mutts and I scared 'em off." FP explained.

"Oh. Well thanks for keeping Fi safe. I'm just glad she's healthy and alive." I said as I snuggled closer to her. "C'mon Fi. Let's go home. And yes. FP can come along too since he won't roast my powdered donut anymore." I said.

(Finn POV)

As, I unfroze, I looked around to see I was in Ice Kings jail cell, room, cage thing. I looked through the bars to see Ice King and Queen staring at me.

"AH! What do YOU two want?" I said, startled that they were staring so... blankly at me. I didn't get a response. "Huh?" I walked over to the edge of the cell and as I neared, I noticed something sticking out of their backs. Each had an icicle stabbed right where their hearts were. "Oh my Glob!" I yelled as I backed away slowly. I saw a puddle of fresh blood surrounding them both. Blood was still pouring out of their backs. Then someone grabbed me. Quick to react, I punched them.

"OW! Finn! It's me!" Jake said.

"Jake? What happened here?" I said as I turned around to see my bro/ best friend covered in blood. And not his own blood. I turned a little more to see FP also covered in blood. "D-Did you...*gulp* KILL them?" I asked, horrorstruck.

"We had to Finn! Please understand. It was either them or you! They were gonna kill you slowly and painfully! We overheard their plan as we waited outside for the right moment to sneak in! we had to think fast, and there were icicles everywhere so we grabbed two and snuck up on them!" Jake said quickly.

"We feel really bad Finn, but we panicked!" FP said. "We didn't want them to hurt you because we love you, and if we just beat them up then they would return!" I saw pure sorrow and guilt in her and Jake's eyes. I could tell they were telling the truth.

"I-I guess I can forgive you. But... what about them?" I said, pointing to the now on the floor Ice King and Queen.

"We did sorta kill them in defense. PB will understand." FP said. We all sighed a sad, sorrowful sigh. I took of my hat in respect for the dead. My blonde, golden hair tumbled out. FP looked at my shoulder length hair. I started to blush a little as she started running her hand through it curiously. She saw my blush and quickly grabbed her own hand and started messing with her fingers.

"A moment of silence for the dead." Jake said. We all hung our heads low. I was still holding my hat in my hand. After about a minute or two, Jake looked up again. Let's go home." He said quietly. "Gunter, please bury them." He said to a penguin.

"Wenk wenk" (Translation: Yes sir!) And the penguin walked off to get other penguins to help. I put my hat on as Jake grew in size. FP and I sat on his back and we left.

(Cake POV)

"BMO, this game is lame." Fi said to the little computer. We were staying at Finn and Jake's while PB and PG worked on how we could get home.

"Heh heh that rhymed." FP said to Fi. She chuckled a little.

"My game is not lame. You're just frustrated because you can't beat it." BMO said.

"Aw c'mon BMO! Just tell us how to get Alexander!" I said. (AN: Lol Amnesia reference)

"Nope." It said.

"Aw!" We all said in unison. I pouted and put on my best kitty face.

"Pwease? Mrow?" I said in a cute soft voice.

"... Nope." It said after a second of consideration.

"Aw what?" I said.

"You've used that face on me too many times for it to work anymore." BMO replied seriously.

"But we've only been here for like, a week!" I said.

"I got over Jakes puppy face in three days." BMO said.

"Hmph." I said. "Well I-*GASP!* Fi! What time is it!" I suddenly said.

"Uh... five o clock." She responded.

"OH MAH GOSH! I'M GONNA BE LATE FOR MAH DATE WITH MO-CHRO! SEE YA!" I yelled as I dashed out the door.

(Fionna POV)

Cake slammed the door on her way out. Leaving me and FP alone...

"So..." He said.

"So..." I responded. He shuffled uneasily. A twirled my bangs with my finger. I scooted closer to him. He scooted closer to me. We were leaning towards each other's faces. Then the door was slammed open and FP and I jumped. Finn, Jake, and Flame Princess walked in.

"Oh my Grod! What happened?" I yelled as I realized Jake and FP were covered with blood.

ONE EXPLINATION LATER

"Oh I definitely think PB and PG will understand." I said. Flame Prince nodded his head.

"So you do understand?" Finn asked.

"Yes." Me and FP said at the same time.

"Well, we should all be getting to bed. It's already 7 o clock and by the time you two (Points to the two FP's) get home, it'll be 8. Good night!" Jake said.

"Good night!" The fire elementals said as they left.

"Alright you two, get in your jammies!" Jake said.

**No cliff hanger this time... cool. Well Ice King and Queen are dead, PG and PB are 14 again, and Finn, Fionna, Jake and Cake are all sleeping under the same roof! Next chapter's about how they handle each other. **

**Finn: Aaaaaaaaaaaadventurre Tiiiiiiiime!**


	17. Nightmares

**Well I'm back! I'm thinking on ending this soon. Oh and I added a cover for all my stories! Oh and random fact: Did you know that when possums play 'possum' they aren't 'playing'. They actually faint from sheer terror. Weird and cool right?**

(FP POV)

So I invited FPrince over to stay at the fire kingdom. I burned of the blood from my body so my dad wouldn't think I finally turned evil for him. Being that my dad is evil, I've seen a lot of death. So yeah. My dad was fine with it but he was gonna stay in a room two floors below mine. Just clearing this up.

(Finn POV)

Me and Jake were gonna sleep in the living room while the girls slept in our room. Jake was not exactly comfortable with that but he let it happen anyways. I was lying in 'bed' trying to sleep but I couldn't. I was to bothered by what happened today. But eventually I did fall asleep.

_Finn's Dream:_

_It was dark. No. not dark, I could see arms perfectly fine. I was in a black... space. Just walking around. Then a spotlight fell in front of me. Jake stood there. He... He was covered in blood! In his hand was a bloody icicle. Behind him was a bloody FP who was lying on the floor._

"_She was gonna kill you. I had to protect you." Jake said. He pointed to FP. _

"_W-Wha? B-But how? Why?" I asked, completely confused._

"_She was gonna break your heart." Jake said. Throughout all this time, Jake had a blank expression on his face and talked in a monotone._

"_B-But Jake! That's a metaphoric term!" I said, while backing away from him._

"_No Finn. I had to protect you." Jake said getting closer to me. "She's not dead yet. I stabbed her stomach. You have to finish it. Break HER heart before she breaks yours Finn." Jake handed me the bloody icicle and in my hands it turned into... a flower?_

"_Huh?" I said confused. Jake got closer._

"_Kill her Finn." He said. I pushed him away, but at my touch, he started to burn. He screamed in pain as he slowly disintegrated. _

"_Jake! NOOOOOOOOOOOO! I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!" I yelled as I started crying. FP got up._

"_It's ok Finn. It was either him or me. Now that you killed him, he can't kill you. And we can be together. Forever. And if you ever mention Jake again, I'll kill you." She said in the same monotone Jake had and with the same blank (But bloody) expression._

"_B-But he-" I started but I was cut off._

"_Finn, you mentioned him. Now I have to kill you." She said. She burst into flames and I was being burned alive._

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I woke up screaming and breathing in sharp breaths. I looked around. Jake had put extra blankets on me which explained the 'burning'. "Oh glob, it was just a nightmare." I said, while panting.

"Finn, everything alright?" Jake asked. He had sat up from his place on the floor.

"Y-Yeah, it was just a nightmare." I said.

"Oh. Well what happened?" He asked.

ONE EXPLINATION LATER

"That's flipping creepy." Jake said.

"Yeah I know." I said as I lay back down on the floor.

"Well, you know that won't happen. Ok?" He said while he gave me a brotherly bear hug. I slowly fell asleep in his arms.

(PB POV)

"Oh man, this is so NUTZOIDS!" I yelled at PG.

"We have no heirs since we fired Earl and Duchess! The kingdoms are gonna FLIP OUT!" He yelled.

"Well... I do have one but..." I said.

"But wha- wait. Is it who I think it is?" He said.

"I'm afraid so. Golliad and Goliard." I said.

"But they went rouge!" PG said.

"Well, we COULD try 'reprogramming' them..." I said.

"That's... GENIOUS!" He said. That made me blush a little but I ignored it.

"Let's get to work." I said.

(Finn POV)

"C'mon FP and uh... FP will be here any minute now!" Fionna yelled. That shot me straight out of bed.

"WHAT? OH GLOB I FORGOT THEY WERE COMING OVER TODAY!" I yelled. I got out of bed, ran upstairs, took a shower, got dressed and came back down in less than 10 minutes.

"Wow. That was fast." Fionna said to me.

"Yup." I said as we sat on the couch. Right as we sat down, there was a knock on the door.

"I'LL GET IT!" Jake yelled as he ran downstairs to answer the door.

"When did he get up?" I asked.

"When you were in the shower." Fionna said.

"Oh." I said. Right after I said that, the fire elementals walked in.

"Hey guys." FP said as she waved her hand.

"Sup." FPrince said. The two sat down on the couch next to me and Fionna.

"Hey you two! Ready for a day full of BMO?" I said. We were gonna have a BMO tournament.

"Heck yeah!" FPrince said while pumping his fist in the air.

"Ok so who wants to go first?" The two girls decided they wanted to go first.

TIME SKIP! :D

"What?"

"No way!"

"It's not POSSIBLE!"

"It's horrifying!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Ha! In your faces!" Fionna yelled while back flipping off the couch, facing us then pointing at us and laughing.

"I CAN'T believe you beat me at my FAVORITE GAME!" I yelled. I slumped in my seat a little.

"I can't believe I was beat by a girl!" FPrince said, causing both girls to look at him in annoyance.

"I can't believe I lost!" FP said while frowning.

(AN: I can't believe it's not butter! :D)

Then someone walked in. I saw the pink hair coming our way.

"Hey PB and P-" But I was cut off after realizing what happened. I sat up in my seat. "WHOA! You guys are 14 again! What happened?" I said, surprised.

"Well, we had a chemical accident while trying to cure ourselves. And... yeah." PG said in his 14 year old voice. He scratched the back of his head nervously.

"And um... we found a way to get back to normal. Since the thing we did last time only works once." PB said in her 14 year old voice. I recalled all the candy people giving PB a piece of... well... themselves... so I could hug her and turn her 18 again. I also recalled the kiss...

"Oh. So what's the cure?" FP said, curious as to what it was.

"Well... um..." PG started while biting his lip.

"You see... we uh..." PB said while scratching the back of her head like PG was before.


	18. End D:

PREVIOUSLY!

(PB POV)

"You see... we... uh..." I started.

NOW!

"What?" Finn asked.

"W-we have to stay this way. There IS no cure. Golliad and Goliard are reprogramming right now." PG finished for me.

"W-What?" Finn and Fionna said at the same time.

"Yes. I'm afraid it's true." I said.

"..." Silence filled the room.

"... well me and PG better go back to Golliad and Goliard. They're probably worried." I said. With that, me and PG left.

(Finn POV)

"I-I have to go upstairs and do something. Jake, could you play for me?" I said.

"Uh... sure bro. Is everything alright?" he asked as I climbed the ladder.

"Y-Yeah..." I said. I climbed up to my room and started thinking._ Ugh, my love life is getting out of control! I like and am dating FP, PB is 14 again so I'm starting to get feelings for her again, Marceline is Marceline... and Fionna is basically me but since she's a girl it makes me have feelings for her! Who do I like-like? PB, has rejected me time and time again, FP slapped me a few times, Marceline can be annoying sometimes, Fionna is basically me so that would be weird, I defeated the Lich for PB, I defied nature for FP, I've gotten into trouble with Marceline and Fionna is exactly like me but in girl form! WHO DO I LIKE-LIKE? GLOB ANSWER ME!_

"DARN IT!" I yelled as I punched the wall. I held my knuckles after remembering this is a tree...

"Finn?" It was Fionna.

"Finn are you ok?" That was FP.

"I-I'm fine!" I replied to the two of my current crushes.

"Will you come out?" FP asked.

"Yeah, just one sec!" I responded.

"Ok, we'll be in the living room!" Fionna said.

"I'm coming out now." I said. I opened the door to see the two girls smiling beautifully at me. Being that I was dating her, I smiled at FP.

"I'm glad you weren't in there for a week like you were before." She smiled. Me and Fionna giggled a bit.

"Like that time Jake/Cake gave me the talk" Me and Fionna said at the same time. FP giggled this time.

"Let's go downstairs." FP said.

(Cake POV)

"NUH UH BOY!" I yelled.

"YES! IT'S MY HOUSE AND WHAT I SAY GOES!" Jake yelled at me.

"NO! WE ARE HAVIN MEATLOAF TONIGHT!" I hissed.

"NO! WE ARE HAVING SPAGETTI!" Jake barked.

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"YES!"

"NO! Wait. What?"

"HA! MEATLOAF!"

"SPAGETTI!"

"MEATLOAF"

"SPAGETTI!"

MEATLOAF!"

"SPAGETTI!"

"MEATLOAF"

"SPAGETTI!"

"GUYS!" Finn yelled. Me and Jake turned to look at him.

"Why don't we just have both?" Fionna said.

"Hmph." I said while crossing my arms.

"Fine." Jake said while crossing his arms and turning away. Then he walked to the kitchen to cook.

(Finn POV)

Well I decided I love FP, PB and PG are gonna be 14 while Golliad and Goliard rule the kingdom, Fionna and Cake are gonna live with us now (Glob help me and Fionna), Me and Fionna are dating FP and uh... FP, Ice King and Queen are dead, Ooo is all quiet now. Everyone is saved and there is nothing left but time. Alright I know you guys want me to say it anyway. _And they lived happily ever after. The End._


End file.
